


Stealth

by sowell



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowell/pseuds/sowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them are always more comfortable fighting, anyway. It’s the one thing that’s never changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealth

Sasuke turns into a different person when he sleeps. Naruto knows he shouldn’t be so infatuated after all these years, but he can’t help it. His eyes trace the pale, scarred skin of Sasuke’s chest as it rises and falls with each breath. The sun creeping in past the window shade turns every ridge into hills of light and shadow. There are years of battle marked into his body, making it all the more beautiful. Sasuke is never  _not_ beautiful – a bitter fact which Naruto accepted years ago – but there is something special about him when he’s sleeping. Maybe, Naruto muses, it’s because he so seldom allows himself to sleep in the presence of others. There are precious few people alive who’ve seen Sasuke Uchiha so vulnerable, and it makes warmth spread in Naruto’s chest when he thinks that he’s one of them.  
  
Sasuke grunts a little and shifts, throwing one arm over his face. His eyes are covered, but his mouth is visible, like an inverse Kakashi. Even asleep, the lines around that mouth never completely relax. There’s a grimness there that will never leave him, no matter how hard Naruto tries. But unconsciousness is the closest Sasuke gets to peace, and Naruto likes to see it. He lays his head back down on the pillow and enjoys the view.  
  
“You’re not stealthy, you know.” Sasuke’s voice comes unexpectedly, wry and husky with sleep.  
  
Damn it. The bastard hadn’t even changed his breathing pattern.  
  
“I don’t have to be,” Naruto informs him loftily. “The best ninja have no need.”  
  
“You’re such an idiot,” Sasuke says, but Naruto sees the corners of his mouth tugging upward.  
  
Naruto props his chin on the hard curve of Sasuke’s shoulder, watching his lover slowly wake up. It’s been years since Sasuke returned, but sometimes Naruto can’t quite believe that Sasuke is  _here_ , alive and in his bed.  
  
Naruto kisses his shoulder, then his chest, then works his way downward, breathing in the rich scent of him. He buries his face in Sasuke’s stomach, tasting. Sasuke’s morning erection is rapidly growing into something more urgent – even though his breathing  _still_ hasn’t changed,  _asshole_ – so Naruto turns some attention that way, reaching a hand down to stroke.  
  
Sasuke’s not one to put up with much fondling - usually by this time Naruto would be flat on his back – but this morning he seems oddly complacent. Fine by Naruto. He decides to engage in a little taunting while his hands are busy. The two of them are always more comfortable fighting, anyway. It’s the one thing that’s never changed.  
  
“There’s another reason there’s no need for stealth,” Naruto says.  
  
“Mmm?” Sasuke’s voice is just the tiniest bit strained. Naruto marks it down as a victory.  
  
“Yup. See, I already have you wrapped around my finger.”  
  
“You’ve always been delusional.”  
  
Naruto chuckles softly, and the fingers on Sasuke’s right hand twitch slightly. In annoyance or in arousal, Naruto’s not really sure. Nor does he care.  
  
“You might as well admit it,” he continues, grinning wickedly.  
  
As though he can sense it, Sasuke moves his arm just enough to glance down at Naruto’s smile with shuttered eyes. “Or?”  
  
“Or,” Naruto increases the pressure of his strokes, feeling Sasuke grow even hotter and harder under his touch. “I’ll make you.”  
  
It’s an empty threat, and they both know it. Sasuke’s as controlled in bed as he is everywhere else. It doesn’t mean that Naruto doesn’t enjoy provoking him, though. Because when Sasuke  _does_ let his control slip…well, that’s when it gets interesting.  
  
Sasuke heaves a sigh. “Instead of talking all the time, you could actually put your mouth to some good use down there.” His voice is so heavy with condescension that Naruto almost punches him. But he’s not annoyed enough to ruin the mood. After all, they’re both going to get something out of this by the time it’s over.  
  
And besides, Naruto doesn’t actually need a verbal affirmation from Sasuke. The truth is, they’re beyond that. Sasuke counts on Naruto to keep him sane, to keep him alive. He never says it, but Naruto knows he’s afraid of his own darkness, and of what will happen if he ever gives into it completely. And Naruto… Naruto just wants Sasuke close, in whatever form he can get him. It’s not exactly storybook, but it’s the best either of them has come across.  
  
Still, it never hurts to remind him. “Remember who brought you back here,” Naruto says. “Without me, who knows where you'd be. You’d probably be taking jobs for hire like Zabuza.”  
  
Sasuke spears him a look with all the Uchiha arrogance he can muster. “It was my decision, not yours,” he says, but they’ve had this fight too many times for him to put any heat into the words. It’s an automatic response now. The truth is probably somewhere in the middle. They both know that if Sasuke hadn’t wanted to come back, there was nothing in heaven or earth that Naruto could have done to drag him.  
And they both know that there was no other place for Sasuke to go.  
  
“Shut up,” Naruto mutters, and swallows the tip of Sasuke’s penis in one smooth motion. Sasuke’s breath hitches just a bit as Naruto sucks, and Naruto allows himself the tiniest flicker of triumph. Sasuke’s fingers drift into Naruto’s hair, stroking, and Naruto shivers.  
  
“You’re meeting with the Fifth today,” Sasuke says after a few minutes. “She’s going to ask you.”  
  
Naruto pauses his motions and lifts his head. He meets Sasuke’s gaze for a loaded moment. He tries to keep the hope out of his face. “You can’t be sure.”  
  
“You’re the only one who can do it,” Sasuke says flatly. “And you know it. It’s time.”  
  
“Kakashi- ”  
  
“Kakashi’s turned it down twice. He doesn’t want it. It’s you, Naruto.”  
  
Naruto drops his forehead to Sasuke’s chest, breathing deeply. He turns his face up to Sasuke’s, knowing every vulnerability he’s ever had is written clear as day in his eyes. It’s dangerous to let Sasuke such free access to his emotions, but he can’t help it. For once, Sasuke doesn’t use it against him.  
  
He touches Naruto’s cheek with light fingers. “You made everyone believe in you. Don’t turn into a coward now. Take it. You deserve it.”  
  
Naruto feels the grin split his face as his anxiety flees. “Of course I do,” he says. “So you better show a little respect. You’re talking to the future Hokage.”  
  
Sasuke snorts. “Loser.”  
  
Naruto’s head thumps against the pillow as Sasuke flips him, looming over him. He trails a finger down Naruto’s stomach, and Naruto inhales sharply.  
  
“Keep bragging,” Sasuke says. “We’ll see who’s wrapped around who.”  
  
Naruto smiles. "Bring it on."


End file.
